The present invention is located in the general field of computer aided design (CAD) of products with view to their manufacturing.
More particularly, the invention takes on the problem of modeling, creating and optimizing complex structures in an industrial environment.
The invention in particular applies in a non-limiting way to the modeling, creation and optimization of three dimensional platforms of the type of those used in the fan of a turbine engine. In the art of CAD, it is known to design systems which have to observe a set of pre-defined constraints.
Such constraints may for example be formed by mechanical, aerodynamic or geometrical constraints.
During the design of a complex system, certain constraints may be <<general>> in the sense that they apply to the whole system and other constraints may be <<particular>> in the sense that they only apply to a sub-system of the complex system.
For example, for designing a turbine engine, it is known how to observe a general aerodynamic constraint which imposes that two contiguous surfaces should be tangent, or a constraint which imposes that the generating curves of a surface should be expressed in the form of a polynomial of the second degree.
In a known way, the whole of the constraints to be observed is expressed in the CAD tool by a set of equations, the surface of the system to be designed having to be selected from the solutions of this set of equations.
The invention is aimed at a CAD tool in which the expression of these equations is excessively simplified.